


草莓软糖

by howtocutateddybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear
Summary: 哥哥是我的软糖
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 7





	草莓软糖

渽民哥今天穿了条粉色的裙子，正倚在床头打游戏，我爬到下铺，隔着丝绒，荷叶边和兔子图案把他摸了个遍，一边摸一边喘，终于看到我想看到的画面，他的鸡巴把漂亮裙子顶起来，我骑在哥身上盯着他看，他太漂亮了，我看硬了，哥感觉我顶到他的小腹上，这才放下手机看着我，“怎么了，要做吗？”

我说，“今天肚子好痛，不想做，就想一直摸哥舔哥。”哥说那我们志晟好好舔吧，我钻进哥的裙摆，他的阴茎半硬着，割过包皮的柱身在朦胧的粉色光线里呈现出一种艳俗而健康的色泽，我凑上去吸干净他的前列腺液，然后托起他的两颗睾丸仔细地舔，顺着阴茎根部往上吮，我的唇珠又大又翘，和他鸡巴的筋络之间好像有天然的吸引力，我就这么一刻不离地把嘴蹭到他龟头上，他很爱干净，下面都刮得光溜溜的，我一边缩着腮给他口一边摸露在外面的小半根，喉口被积留的唾液和前列腺液泡得涨涨的，听见头顶传来渽民哥的声音，他好像完全没被我搞兴奋，反而讲笑话一样跟我说，“你这样躲在裙子里好像我怀孕了一样啊。”

我想象了一下哥的视角，突然自己也觉得很搞笑，于是翻过身，把头枕在哥的小腹上躺好，“那这样就是渽民哥正在生我。渽民哥是我的妈妈。”说完我突然被自己感动了，眼眶有点湿，还好躲在裙子里哥看不见，哥看我没动作，以为我又耍赖偷懒了，拍拍我的脑袋让我别弄了，但其实我还硬着，刚刚给哥口了半天自己也发情了，好像流了很多水，我刷一下坐起来，脱光了骑到他脸上，阴道里伸出的半截棉线在他的鼻尖扫来扫去，他突然伸出手拽了一下，其实没拽动，但腔道里气压的变化让我的下面咕叽叫了一声，经期那种特有的骚味和血腥味在房间里弥漫开来，我这才后知后觉地害羞，捂着脸“啊啊啊啊”地大叫。

哥又被我逗笑了，他扶着我的腰让我往下坐，把我滴着水的下体送进嘴里，哥舔我的时候也那么温柔，我看不见他的脸，但是能感觉到他滚烫的舌头像火苗一样燎过我，我的肛门，会阴，夹着棉线的小阴唇，女性尿道，最后吸住我的阴蒂，我腰一软彻底跌坐在他脸上，好像有一根神经直接从我的逼连到我的大脑，让我全身都又酸又麻，只知道不断地尖叫，太爽了，我控制不住，可能不光是帝努哥和仁俊哥，全首尔都能听到我淫荡的叫声，没过多久我跪在哥身体两侧的腿开始发抖，哥把我的腰往上抬了一点，开始用舌尖钻我的尿道，同时一只手压在我的小腹上，我说，“哥，不行，今天不行吧，求你了，”哥只是更用力地折磨我，没过多久我就真的潮吹了，眼前一片白花花的，呻吟声也骤然拔高了，我的女性尿道发育得不好，太窄了，每次喷水都有点痛，加上这次本来就痛经，于是很干脆地一屁股坐在哥的胸口哭了起来。

裙子上花边和装饰很多，把我还肿着的下面磨得更痛了，我瘪了瘪嘴，不想搭理渽民哥，最后还是他哄了我好久我才愿意把脸扭回来看他，原来我不仅把淫水喷到了他脸上，还射在他脸上了，渽民哥的睫毛那么那么长，上面还挂着我逼里喷出来的小水珠，渽民哥的刘海褪成了银白色，被精液和汗水黏住一缕一缕搭在额头上，哥真好看，像刚刚上岸的小美人鱼，我还没来得及捂住自己的鸡巴，就被哥发现我又看他看硬了，太丢脸了，我又忍不住一抽一抽的掉眼泪，哥好像真的看自己的小孩一样看着我笑，故意用滑稽的音调对我说“好啦好啦这次放过你”。

我把两根阴茎一起包在手里，渽民哥的比我大了一圈，因为没有阴毛看起来更加狰狞，裙摆上大片的花边堆起来夹在我们腰腹之间，被各种液体浸得可以拧出水，哥扣着我的后颈舔我的耳朵，我就着这次温和的高潮，排干净身体里残存的快感，又好好趴下去把哥的精液全部咽进肚子里，我抬头看着哥，像看一只洋娃娃，对他说，“甜的，草莓味的。”


End file.
